In the modern telecommunications environment, people have grown accustomed to receiving information from interactive information retrieval systems. For example, a person may have an appointment with a physician, but lacks information as to the driving directions to the physician's office. Upon calling the physician's office to obtain directions to the physician's office, the calling party most often is connected to a recorded information retrieval system that provides the calling party with a variety of types of information in response to selections from the calling party. For example, the system may instruct the calling party to “press ‘1’ to hear the operating hours of the physician's office; press ‘2’ to receive driving instructions to the physician's office;                press ‘3’ for appointments; or press ‘4’ to speak with an attendant.” If the calling party selects the driving instructions option, for example, the driving instructions to the physician's office are typically played to the calling party over the calling party's telephone. Unfortunately, if the calling party is calling the physician's office from a wireless telephone while driving to the physician's office, the calling party may have difficulty in memorizing the driving instructions, and moreover, the calling party may have even more difficulty trying to obtain something in her vehicle for writing down the instructions as the instructions are being played over the wireless telephone and while the calling party is driving. Typically, in such a situation, in the interest of safety and in the interest of obtaining the fill content of the driving instructions, the calling party must disconnect the call, pull off the road, obtain paper and pen, redial the physician's office, and write the driving instructions the next time the calling party receives the instructions. Other examples include calling a movie theater only to receive a fast-paced recording of the movies and times of presentation while the calling party scrambles to locate paper and pen to write down the relevant information so that the calling party does not have to call the recorded information system a second time.        
Likewise, calling parties often desire to call information retrieval systems that provide general information on a variety of topics. For example, information retrieval systems are available that allow calling parties to dial in to ask for information on a wide range of topics, for example, sports information updates, medical information, and commercial offerings in a certain area, such as food, entertainment, driving directions and the like. For example, a calling party may dial into an information retrieval system, select a driving instructions function, and then provide the interactive information retrieval system with the “from” location and the “to” location to obtain driving directions from the calling party's present location to a desired location. As with the previously described situations, the information retrieved may be lengthy and may be difficult for the calling party to absorb without writing the information for subsequent review.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for allowing a calling party to save information obtained from information retrieval systems to a memory location that may be subsequently accessed by the calling party for additional review of the saved information at the convenience of the calling party. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.